Promise
by Ethereal Prey
Summary: one shot! Klaus flees Chicago, daggers Rebekah, is on the run from Mikael, runs to New York City to find his brother Elijah but finds a human Caroline that catches his attention.


AN: here's a one shot that came from random stuff. takes place after klaus dagger becca, compelled stefan to forget and left chicago. Mikael's still chasing him and Caroline is human.

* * *

The sounds of jazz and clinking glasses filled the speakeasy. The music swayed through the air as the bodies filled the speakeasy. And walking through the crowd was Klaus, dressed in a tux looking for his brother Elijah. Elijah had managed to make this speakeasy in New York City successfully, eluding the police and the mobsters. He built an intricate storage area hidden away beneath 3 buildings. No one would ever have found where he hid the booze. Klaus walked through the crowd, missing his time in Chicago with his sister Rebekah and friend Stefan.

He heard a girl laugh and turned his head. There was something melodic about it. And there she was, standing there in a pink fringe dress, a strand of long pearls, white gloves and pink feathers in her hair. He could see her talking to her friends before she looked up and saw him looking at her. She looked down and then glanced up, giving him a shy smile. Klaus smiled back and walked towards her. He was abruptly stopped when a hand held onto his shoulder.

"What are you doing here Klaus?"

"Elijah wonderful to see you too"

"Where is our sister?"

"She needed some time away"

"Did you dagger her too?"

"She was being foolish, Mikael was closing in on us. She refused to leave"

"And now you've lead him here"

"This is the warm welcome I receive from my older brother?"

"I like it here, business is good. I don't like you"

"I'm just here for my thirst"

"Try to be discreet"

"Always"

"And be gone by dawn"

"Maybe"

Klaus made his way over to the blonde, who was holding her drink in her hand talking to a friend.

"Good evening" Klaus said

"Hello" the blonde said timidly

"Fancy a drink?"

"Sure"

Klaus led her towards the bar and could hear her heart speed up. He placed his hand on the small of her back and heard her let out a small gasp only his vampire hearing would pick up.

"I'm Klaus"

"Caroline"

"Do you come here often?"

"Not really, it's my first time here, my friend just heard about this place"

"Really? My brother owns it"

"Really?"

"Yes, would you like a tour?"

"Of course!"

"Let's finish this drink first"

The bartender placed two drinks in front of them. Klaus finished his drink within seconds. Caroline tried to follow suit but ended up making a face of disgust.

"Ugh what was that?" Caroline asked

"Whiskey"

"Tastes horrible"

"Better than the gin people make in their bathtubs"

"You gonna show me around?"

"Of course"

Klaus motioned for her to follow him. Elijah blocked the door leading downstairs.

"Brother do you know who she is?" Elijah asked pulling him aside

"A blonde?"

"No, she's Lockwood's girlfriend. The mobster that's trying to get a piece of my business"

"And I care because?"

"She's here as a spy"

"So I'll compel her to forget, honestly Elijah, you wanted me to be discreet"

"Very well, but make sure you don't ditch the body near here"

Klaus turned back to Caroline who stood there. He extended his hand out to her and she took it. He led her down the stairs into the kitchen. He walked towards the meat locker and opened the door. She followed him, hugging her arms. Klaus opened a hidden door inside the meat locker which had more stairs. He went down into the cellar where there was wine. Caroline looked around in amazement.

"So that's where they hid it" Caroline said

"Impressed?"

"Very"

"Good"

Klaus flashed over to her, pushing her against the wall. Caroline gasped at how close he was.

"Wait!" Caroline said

"What?"

"I can't do this"

"Do what?"

"I'm not that kind of girl ok. And I, I have a boyfriend"

Klaus just laughed a bit.

"So it's true, you came here to spy on my brother's business"

"No, Tyler wanted me to, but I told him I wouldn't. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to lie to you. I won't tell him anything. I promise"

"You promise? Will you seal that then?"

"Alright" Caroline moved her hand out to shake his

"Oh no, where I'm from we don't do it like that," Klaus pushed his body against hers further against the wall.

Caroline gasped as she felt his hard body pressing on hers.

"We seal it with a kiss"

Klaus's lips were already on hers before she could say anything. They devoured hers, as his hands reached up to her neck and into her hair. His fingers made their way into her blonde curls. Caroline felt herself kissing him back. Her body aching for more, her arms reached up to his back. Klaus wanted to taste more of her. His hand ran over the string of pearls on her neck. He touched them and could tell they were made of paste. He wondered if her worthless boyfriend gave her these fake pearls. She deserved better. In one quick motion he tore the necklace off her, the pearls fell to the floor, scattering all over. His lips trailed down to her neck and his hand reached down and started pushing the hem of her dress up.

"I'm not that type of girl" Caroline managed to get out

"No you're not. Have dinner with me tomorrow"

"I can't"

"Why not?"

"Because I'm spoken for"

"By a man who gives you fake pearls? You deserve better than that"

Caroline reached up to her neck and realized her string of pearls were gone.

"Oh no! He'll be so mad!"

"They weren't real, he deceived you. You deserve better"

"I just met you. I don't know anything about you" Caroline said as she slipped away from him and started picking up the pearls Klaus watched her pick up the fake pearls off the floor. He noticed her hair was pinned up and that the longer pieces of hair were falling out. He stopped her and picked up a fake pearl from her hand.

"These are fake" Klaus crushed one in his hand and it turned into dust, "They're made of paste, he's lied to you"

Caroline dropped the pearls onto the floor. Klaus was telling her the truth.

"Get to know me, I dare you" Klaus said

"Alright, lunch tomorrow" Caroline said

"Lunch?"

"You have to work your way to dinner"

Caroline smiled and turned to leave. Klaus grabbed her hand and spun her around and pulled her into his arms.

"Name the time and place and I'll be there"

Before she could answer Klaus kissed her again. Caroline came back up from the cellar with her hair out and her dress disheveled. She made her way over to her friend who stared at her curiously. Klaus came up a few moments later and smiled as she left with her friend. Elijah looked over and saw Klaus smiling.

"You let her live?" Elijah asked

"Yes, it's more fun this way"

* * *

Klaus found Caroline wearing a blue coat and matching hat a the small cafe. She was looking around. Klaus appeared behind her.

"Hello sweetheart"

"Hello Klaus, I wasn't sure if you were going to show up or not"

"Who would stand up such a beautiful woman?"

He saw Caroline blush and wanted to kiss her again. He followed her instead where they sat at a table.

"Tell me about yourself, your hopes, your dreams" Klaus said

"There's not much to tell. I moved here with my parents"

"And how did you get involved with mobsters?"

"I don't make the greatest choices in life"

"Then why are you here with me?"

"I'm trying to make better choices"

Klaus pulled out a small box and placed it on the table and pushed it towards her.

"What's this?" Caroline asked

"For last night, since I tore your necklace" Klaus said

Caroline opened the black box and gasped at what was inside. It was a long pearl necklace with a gold clasp and a C encrusted with diamonds on it. She ran her fingers, touching the pearls.

"It's so beautiful. But I can't accept this" Caroline said

"Why not?"

"It's too much"

"It's to replace the fake ones you had. You deserve them"

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"I have my reasons"

"I'm not that kind of girl"

"I know you're not, and that's why I like you"

Caroline blushed and closed the box. Klaus reached over and held onto her hand. She looked up.

"Come by tonight"

"I don't have anything to wear"

"then don't wear anything at all"

"That's so indecent!"

"Is that what you're worried about? You women, luckily I came prepared"

Klaus waved for the waiter to bring over a larger box. He placed it infront of Caroline. She opened the box and gasped at what was inside. It was a white beaded flapper dress. She looked over at Klaus.

"It's beautiful" Caroline said

"Now that you have something to wear, you have no excuse for not coming tonight" Klaus said

* * *

Caroline arrived at the club, wearing the pearls and the white dress. She walked in, more confident and looked for Klaus. She found him sitting by the bar alone. She walked over to him.

"Buy a girl a drink?" Caroline said

"Is that all you want? You look ravishing in that dress" Klaus said

"Thank you"

Elijah walked through the club and noticed Klaus talking to Caroline. He was surprised that he kept her around. He watched as Klaus and Caroline disappeared downstairs.

"Wait, stop" Caroline said between kisses

"What for?" Klaus asked as he continued to kiss her

They were pressed up against the wall again, Klaus was kissing her, his hands in her hair again.

"This is wrong. I have a boyfriend. I can't do this"

"But we are doing this"

"I have to break up with him. I'm not a cheater"

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him"

"I don't want to hurt me, just let me end things with him, unless..."

Klaus could see the doubt in her eyes. He lifted her chin up to look into her eyes.

"Alright. If that's what you want. I still want you regardless. All of you"

Caroline took a deep breathe and tried to breathe. Klaus's lips ghosted over hers.

"Trust me" Klaus said

Caroline felt his lips on hers and reached up around his neck. She felt a slight breeze and then looked around and found herself in Elijah's office.

"How did we-" Caroline started to ask

"There's a few things you don't know about me"

"Like what?"

"I'll show you"

Klaus kissed her again, and pushed her onto Elijah's desk. She felt the hard cold surface of the wood underneath her, and Klaus's body on top of her. She felt his hand on her thigh, reaching up. She gasped when his fingers traced the outline of her silk panties.

"Trust me" Klaus said as he trailed kisses down her neck

Caroline was in a daze when she realized Klaus was no longer on top of her. She looked down wondering what he was doing. She felt his lips on her inner thigh.

"What are you, oh!" Caroline said as she felt his hot tongue on her

Caroline fell back onto the table as Klaus continued. He could feel her thighs tremble. He could hear her gasp and her breathing become more shallow. She tasted divine. And he wanted more. He could tell she was close. He could tell from her breathing and her pulse. She called out his name and Klaus smiled to himself. He sank his fangs into her thigh. She tasted even better than he had imagined. Caroline was slowly coming back when she realized Klaus was still between her legs. She sat up and noticed he was kissing her thigh. He looked up and stopped. His eyes were a golden hue and Caroline was confused. He lifted his head up and stood up. He still had some blood on his face and Caroline immediately closed her legs and felt embarrassed. She pulled her dress down to cover herself.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! I didn't know you were going to do that, and I didn't know that I was um, you know"

"Caroline, it's not what you think" Klaus closed his eyes and opened them.

His eyes returned to their normal blue color. He wiped the blood off his chin with his hand.

"I just bled on your face! This is beyond mortifying!" Caroline said as she jumped off the desk. She turned around to look at the back of her white dress.

"What are you doing?" Klaus asked

"I thought I bled onto the dress" Caroline said

"You didn't. It's not what you think. I bit you"

"Why?!"

"Because," Klaus brought the hand with Caroline's blood to his nose.

His eyes turned to a golden hue again, dark veins appeared under his eyes and his fangs appeared.

"I'm a monster" Klaus said

"Are you going to kill me?" Caroline asked backing away

"No, how could I ever destroy something so beautiful?"

"So you just want my blood?"

"No, I want all of you. You've made me feel alive again"

Klaus closed his eyes and opened them again. They were blue and his face returned to normal.

"I didn't know you were real, I thought you were just made up stories to scare children"

"I am very real. And now you know the truth about me. Will you run?"

"No, you won't hurt me"

"Never"

Caroline reached out to touch his face. Her fingers stroked his cheek.

"What do I taste like?" Caroline asked

"Like heaven"

Klaus grabbed her and flashed her over to Elijah's couch. She was lying down on it with Klaus on top of her. He leaned down and kissed her neck. He could feel her tense up. He stopped and looked at her.

"I won't bite you unless you want me to"

"Promise?"

"Yes" Klaus leaned down and kissed her

* * *

Klaus helped Caroline put on her coat. He pulled it closed around her and kissed her forehead.

"Come back" Klaus said

"Alright" Caroline answered

"How are you getting home?"

"I was going to get a cab"

"At this hour? It's far too dangerous for a lady to be out now. I'll take you home"

"No Klaus"

"I'm not taking no as an answer" Klaus took her hand and led her out

He picked Caroling up into his arms.

"Hold on" Klaus flashed off

Caroline felt the wind through her hair as she held onto Klaus. She closed her eyes and when it stopped she opened her eyes. Klaus was setting her down onto the ground.

"How did you know where I lived?" Caroline asked

"How else was I going to deliver your new dress?"

"Another dress?"

"I seemed to have made a mess of this one"

"Thank you for taking me home"

"You're welcome sweetheart" Klaus leaned in to kiss her but she moved

"I can't"

"Is it because your father is watching?"

"He is?"

"Yes"

"I should go"

"Tomorrow?"

"Yes"

"Don't keep me waiting too long"

* * *

The dresses would keep coming, the small boxes with trinkets, jewels, necklaces, rings, bracelets would keep coming for the next few weeks. There would be hats, gloves, shoes and a new coat. And each day they would arrive. Caroline would squeal in delight as she knew who they were from. Her father on the other hand wanted to know who was sending his daughter such extravagant gifts.

Tyler had been away on business. He was in Chicago trying to form new alliances with the mobsters there. He had left Caroline alone in New York City. She didn't miss him much. Her father knew these gifts weren't from Tyler, as he only gave presents when they got in a fight.

Caroline put on the new dress, a pink beaded dress with a green underlay. She slipped on her new silver shoes and pulled on her new gloves along with a necklace and bracelet. She pinned her hair up and headed out.

She found Klaus exactly where he was every night, waiting for her at the bar. She would slip in quietly with him down the stairs. Elijah was not exactly thrilled that they were using his office. But it kept Klaus occupied and the body count down.

Caroline sat in Klaus's lap as she kissed him. She felt the plush couch underneath her as Klaus laid her down. She felt his lips on her neck and she ran her fingers through his hair.

"I want you to bite me" Caroline said

Klaus stopped and looked up at her.

"Are you sure?" Klaus asked

"Yes"

Klaus took great care as he gently kissed her neck. He felt her warm body underneath his and let his fangs descend. Caroline could feel them scraping along her neck. She felt all the air leave her lungs when she felt them plunge into her neck. She felt Klaus's hands cradle her neck and head. He only took a little bit of blood from her and stopped. He closed his mouth and pulled away. Caroline looked at his face as it was changing. She reached up to touch his fangs.

"You're not a monster" Caroline said

Klaus looked at her neck, still bleeding. He bit into his own wrist and offered it to her.

"Drink, it will heal you" Klaus said

"Will it make me like you?"

"No, it's a rather long process, it will heal you. I'd hate to mar that beautiful skin"

* * *

Elijah was making his way through the club when suddenly he heard something. There was banging on the door. The doorman outside tried to keep the police out and pressed a silent alarm. Elijah looked at the bartender who pushed a button and the liquor and glasses on the shelves behind him fell down a shaft into the sewer. The patrons were alerted and quickly disposed of their glasses into the booth seats. The door burst open and Elijah could tell something was wrong. The police were all compelled and shooting with wooden bullets. He quickly flashed away.

* * *

Klaus heard the commotion upstairs and kissed Caroline.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, I have to go" Klaus said

"What? Where are you going? When are you coming back?"

"You deserve a life without monsters. You deserve a life full of happiness."

"What?"

Klaus stared into her eyes and her face became blank.

"You will get everything you want in life. You'll be happy, without that pathetic boyfriend of yours that gives you fake jewelry.

You'll follow your dreams. You'll forget about me, you won't remember me at all. You were taking a tour with one of the bartenders here and got lost. . I'm doing this to protect you, Mikael will hurt you if you tell him anything. You're beautiful Caroline. Never forget that"

And when Caroline opened her eyes she was standing in a room by herself. wondering how she got there. She heard the shooting upstairs and a loud commotion. The door to the room she was in flew open. She stood there frightened. A man walked in and stared at her.

"Where is he?"

"Who?"

"Don't toy with me little girl, where is he?!"

"I don't know who you're talking about!"

Mikael grabbed her by the neck and looked at her. He stared into her eyes.

"Tell me, have you seen Niklaus?"

"No"

"Odd, I can smell him on you"

"I came here with a bartender and got lost"

"He's compelled you, you're useless to me"

Mikael snapped her neck and threw her to the ground. He turned and left the room. Caroline's body lay there for hours until she gasped for air and woke up. She looked around the room and tried to remember what happened. She felt thirsty and rubbed her neck.

"Klaus?" Caroline called out

* * *

Klaus had already left the city and headed south. He had to get away from Mikael. He regretted taking away Caroline's memories but knew that she was safer without him there. He knew he couldn't come back to New York for a while, he couldn't risk leading Mikael back to her.

* * *

Caroline started to feel weird, she was getting bits and pieces of memories. She could hear Klaus's voice. She missed him. She wanted to find him. She got up and headed out of the club. She headed home only to realize she couldn't enter her house. She didn't know what was going on. Suddenly she felt a presence behind her.

"Well what do we have here?" Mikael said

"Get away from me!" Caroline hissed

"Unfortunate that you had his blood in you when you died. But now that means you can remember"

Mikael grabbed her again and threw her up against a tree. He compelled her for answers.

"Where is Niklaus?"

"I don't know"

"Tell me what did he tell you?"

"I don't know anything!"

"Tell me!"

She could feel Mikael's compulsion working on her, but she also felt something else. Klaus's words to her. Mikael would hurt her if she told him anything. And so her sire bond was stronger than Mikael's compulsion.

"I don't know anything!"

"Useless!"

Mikael threw her onto the ground.

"You're not even worth the stake!"

* * *

Klaus would not return to New York for another 20 years. He had been in Europe and felt nostalgic. He wondered how Caroline was, if she got married and had children. He wondered if she was happy. He stepped out of his car and looked around. He walked by Elijah's old club which was now a restaurant. He thought back to Caroline and wondered where she was. He walked along the streets, up to Times Square to see the lights and then to his hotel.

He walked into his hotel and headed to the bar. He sat down and ordered a drink. He heard the music play and a voice fill the bar with a song. He ordered another drink before finally looking up to see who was singing. His eyes went wide when he saw her. But it couldn't be her. Maybe it was her daughter, who looked exactly like her. Either way he had to find out.

He waited until her set was over before walking over to her. Caroline stopped when she saw him. Could it really be him? After all these years could it really be him? She walked over to him slowly, afraid that she was dreaming again. She reached out to touch him.

"You're real" Caroline said

"Caroline?"

"Klaus!" Caroline threw her arms around him, "I missed you"

"How?"

"Mikael killed me, twice"

"I didn't know, I wouldn't have left, I wouldn't have left you"

"I didn't tell him anything. I tried to find you, I really did"

Klaus held her close and buried his face in her hair.

"I missed you so much" Klaus said

"Don't leave me again"

"Never"

"Promise?"

Klaus's lips were already on hers before she could finish what she was saying.

* * *

Hope you were amused. Yes, it's like charlotte's story and a few other stories. work sucks as always, so here's a one shot instead of something serious. all my other stories are not abandoned but on hold till i get some time to write. and you can always reach me on tumblr.


End file.
